Tempest
by DiePi
Summary: Sometimes, Dino sees the oddest thing in the oddest place; like Hibari Kyoya in Gokudera Hayato. Set between TYE and TYL. D18. Smut/PWP.


**Title**: Tempest  
**Author**: Kanon  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairing**: D18, Dino x Hibari Kyoya  
**Disclaimer**: Me owns no mafia, no rings, no money; nothing but the perversity of a fangirl.  
**Summary**: Sometimes, Dino sees the oddest thing in the oddest place; like Hibari Kyoya in Gokudera Hayato. Set between TYE and TYL.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warning**: Smut.

-x-

**Author's Note**:

It originally began as a drabble for istrill from a request meme but it went over 1k in word count. orz. I decided to post it anyway. *shot*

* * *

**Tempest by Kanon**

**

* * *

  
**

Gokudera Hayato, a once hot-headed and rather dangerously obsessive teen that has now grown into one fine loyal right-hand-man, walks into the Vongola's Head Office where Tsuna flashes that mellow smile of his, only slightly more matured, and Dino follows the cold silver tendrils with his eyes, once again being reminded of a certain violent skylark. He knows he is the only one who sees how it works; Gokudera is an embodiment of a surging storm and a vicious storm is a tempest and a tempest is Hibari Kyoya, especially when it comes to sex.

The logic is pretty ironical, given the relationship, or rather, the strain of, between the two Guardians. But Dino sees much more of the Storm Guardian than he does of the Cloud and if this is what little of connection to the carnivorous minx that he can keep to himself, he cannot care less about the ridicule of it.

Gokudera's green eyes, the young impetuosity iced over time, sweeps his boss out of reflex in their fierce protectiveness and while Tsuna remains oblivious to it, Dino suppresses a shiver because what he sees is a pair of charcoal black half-glaring at him in a mocking smirk; it is a signal of the start of a brutal battle for dominance. Gokudera's slim fingers brushes across Tsuna's as the report is handed back and Dino feels a ghost of the merciless grasp of his once student that nearly broke his fingers last time while he devoured the bloodied lips. Tiniest of a confused tilt of the brown tuft, and Gokudera is bending low and Dino feels heat rising from below. He knows that at that angle, the Storm Guardian's breath is fluttering across his cute brother's face and he feels the hot gasps scorching his cheeks, Kyoya's seductive moans painfully clearly ringing in his hears.

Completely miffed by whatever it is, Tsuna looks up, only then realising what an infinitesimal gap separates him and his right-hand-man, but with all the time with _the_ Gokudera Hayato, he does not so much even twitch and simply goes back to the report with the older, but still young face scrunched in the same perplexity. Dinno cannot even begin to wonder when his brother has gotten that used to the accidental intimacy because the moment a slightest of change in the angle gave him the illusion of the two sharing the heat at the lips, his own illusion has spiralled out of control.

On his lips are the crushing force the thin lips press on with and he can taste the sweetness seasoned with metallic tang on his tongue. There are snake-like trails of magma crawling around his skin and his fingers twitch in the pants pockets at the fleeting feeling of the velvet skin on their tips, damp with hot sweat and perhaps sticky with yet-to-cool cum. Cold, obsidian eyes stare down at him from beneath the half-hooded lids, teasing, smirking, mocking, seducing; in control.

The breathing grows slightly irregular and the fingers curl around the luxurious black fabrics that make up the pouches they are hiding in. The loosely fitted shirt is, as usual, not tucked in, much to Romario's exasperation, but Dino thanks whatever deity for it because his cock is twitching in the restricted area, already leaking pre-cum.

Cool, nimble fingers wrap around the hot erection and there is nothing gentle in the hard tug that is almost painful but for them, pain is pleasure and pleasure is pain. Searing mouth follows and Dino barely stops himself from wincing visibly as a set of perfectly lined teeth graze along the length as if to scrape the skin.

Then, heat, _oh god_, the tight heat, unimaginable from the ruthless and sadistic fighter, sheaths his weeping cock in one swift slam and-

"Tsuna, I have to go now."

The caramel eyes widen at the abrupt announcement and disappointment fills them as they watch the blonde heading for the door.

"Dino-san."

Gokudera growls at him barely audibly for making his precious boss pull a face like that. All Dino hears is lust-filled moans, low and predatory as the fanged skylark bites down at the crook of his neck as he fucks the lithe body into anything possibly thinkable. The trail of destruction marks their path and destruction is what their sex is. Every time they fuck, Dino destroys the expectation of his Family, destroys the long-standing homophobic rule of mafia, and destroys his own ethic for fucking who is, presumably, barely out of his teen; but Kyoya, Kyoya destroys his own rule of not getting bound by anyone or anything and though it is the only aesthetic broken, it is more than the egoistic dictator of Namimori would ever swallow for anyone.

"I'll visit you again soon."

And with that, Dino escapes from Tsuna's office, shuts the ridiculously huge doors behind him, and simply breathes, trying to rein in the carnal madness burning every cell of his. The brown eyes darken hazardously and the sunshine smile of the Cavallone boss is wiped clean; instead, a chilling smirk sits in its place, only just noticeable in the subtle curl of the lips. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, Dino plunges it into his jacket and fishes out his phone. One long press of a button and after about full five minutes of constant ringing, a deadpan voice with a hint of irritation flows into Dino's ear from the other side and the wicked smile grows an inch wider. Dino keeps it simple as he trudges out of the Vongola mansion, his voice husky with the heat of phantasmal sex.

"Kyoya. Tonight?"

A brief pause follows but the answer comes soon enough. "Twelve."

The call is disconnected even before the last syllable has reached Dino but he has got the message. The bangs casting a shade over his eyes, Dino gets into the car waiting for him outside and instructs Romario to head back to his estate. He feels the old, worn-out grip of his whip on his palm as he shifts the waistline of his pants and the maniacal fire breaks out again.

Perhaps he could have another torturously delicious bondage session with his elusive skylark. After all, the ribs that the feisty tempest had broken the last time are now all healed.

One thing is for sure. He is not letting the Cloud Guardian go until Kyoya physically cannot, just cannot ride him anymore; and when that time comes, he is going to fuck that addictive ass until the skylark is nothing but a whimpering, trembling mess of cum and sweat.

Dino nods to himself, not registering the beautiful scenery passing by outside the window; that ought to stop him from nearly hitting an orgasm simply because a half-Italian of a storm with cancerous oral fixation is hovering about.

A relaxed sigh escapes the curved lip. Kyoya is in for one hell of a night.


End file.
